Yang Aku Harapkan
by OORenji
Summary: Summary: Jarak yang memisahkan Kagami dan Riko sama sekali tak menghalangi perasaan mereka, namu dinding persahabatan yang dibangun antara Riko, Kagami, dan Hyuuga berhasil menahan Kagami yang tak ingin menghianati Hyuuga meski ia tau Riko pun menyukainya. Dan kini, Riko dan dirinya akan bertemu. Akankah mereka mampu menghancurkan dinding itu dan mewujudkan apa yang Riko harapkan?


Summary: Jarak yang memisahkan Kagami dan Riko sama sekali tak menghalangi perasaan mereka, namu dinding persahabatan yang dibangun antara Riko, Kagami, dan Hyuuga yang merupakan mantan kekasih Riko berhasil menahan Kagami yang tak ingin menghianati Hyuuga meski ia tau Riko pun menyukainya. Dan kini, Riko dan dirinya akan bertemu. Sesuatu yang Riko harapkan. Akankah rasa sayang mereka mampu menghancurkan dinding tersebut dan mewujudkan apa yang Riko harapkan?

* * *

><p>.<p>

a Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
><strong>~Yang Aku Harapkan~<strong>  
>by Yamanaka Jita<p>

**Caution: Kuroko no Basuke and all characters are Tadatoshi Fujumaki's**

**It's possible to: OOC, Typo(s), lime, Untidy, Simple, Uninteresting, Tedious, Etc.**

.  
><strong> Just read and enjoy it...!<strong>  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku berangkat..." Ucap gadis berambut karamel itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu rumahnya.<p>

"Ya, hati-hati." Jawab seorang lelaki dengan suara baritone yang berada di dalam rumah.

Gadis bernama lengkap Aida Riko itu melajutkan langkahnya meninggalkan rumah yang ia tinggali berdua bersama ayahnya itu. Pergi untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah lama ingin ia temui.

_"Sudah lama ya, Bakagami!"_ Serunya dalam hati seraya melihat sosok pria berambut merah gelap yang terlukis dalam foto tim basket SMA Seirin yang ia jadikan wallpaper ponselnya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>*POV (sudut pandang): Aida Riko<strong>

Ah... rasanya aku benar-benar tak percaya bahwa hari ini benar-benar terjadi, hari dimana aku akan bertemu dengan si bodoh Kagami, satu-satunya anggota tim basket yang aku latih dulu yang sampai sekarang masih berteman baik denganku dan rela meluangkan waktunya untuk sering berkirim email denganku.

Ya, sejak hari kelulusan sekolah dua tahun yang lalu aku jarang berkomunikasi dengan teman-temanku di Seirin karena aku sibuk mengurusi kuliah, meskipun begitu aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat anggota basket Seirin yang saat itu dipimpin Kagami berlatih, tapi itu pun bisa dihitung oleh jari... mungkin hanya sekitar lima kali dalam satu tahun itu... dan tahun lalu, saat Kagami dan teman-teman seangkatannya lulus, aku seperti tidak punya alasan lagi untuk mengungjungi Seirin kecuali jika memang aku ada perlu. Bocah-bocah itu kini telah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka di universitas masing-masing, termasuk Kagami yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke Amerika dan menuntut ilmu disana.

Tapi berbeda dengan yang lain, Kagami masih sering mengirimiku email sejak aku meninggalkan Seirin. Awalnya kami dekat dan sering berkomunikasi untuk membahas soal tim basket karena kebetulan Kagami lah yang memimpin tim saat itu. Dan sampai sekarang dia di amerika pun kami masih sering berkomunikasi, apalagi setelah aku putus dengan Hyuuga sekitar tiga bulan lalu... kami menjadi lebih dekat, dan dia sering menelponku dari Amerika sana. Dia adalah tempat dimana aku menangis saat Hyuuga meninggalkanku begitu saja, dia adalah tempat aku tertawa, dan kini kami akan bertemu karena kami sedang sama-sama liburan dan Kagami memutuskan untuk berlibur di tokyo.

Ya, disinilah aku... Terduduk di kereta yang akan membawaku ke stasiun Ueno, Tokyo. Tempat dimana Kagami telah menungguku sejak aku belum berangkat dari rumah tadi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

a Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
><strong>~Yang Aku Harapkan~<strong>  
>by Yamanaka Jita<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>*POV(sudut pandang): Normal (orang ketiga)<strong>

Kereta tiba di stasiun Ueno, Riko bersiap untuk turun dari kereta dan menemui Kagami.

_"Oh tidak, rambutku acak-acakan sekali. Aku harus pergi ke toilet sebelum aku bertemu dengan Kagami."_ Gumam gadis bermata coklat itu ketika ia melihat pantulan sosok dirinya yang terlihat samar di kaca jendela kereta ketika ia hendak turun.

Setelah turun dari kereta, sekali lagi Riko berbalik ke arah jendela kereta untuk melihat pantulan bayangannya yang menurutnya terlihat acak-acakan itu.

_"Semoga saja Kagami tidak melihatku sebelum aku pergi ke toilet untuk merapikan diri. Semoga."_ Ucap Riko sembari memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu, berharap Kagami menunggu di kursi tunggu yang jauh dari tempat dirinya berdiri saat ini.

Riko bergegas mencari toilet di stasiun yang baru pertama dia datangi itu, ia langkahkan kakinya satu persatu sambil tetap mengawasi sekitarnya.

"Kau mencari siapa?"

**_Deg!_**  
>Langkah kaki Riko terhenti. Ia kenal suara itu, ya setidaknya suara itu hampir sama dengan suara seseorang yang beberapa minggu ini sering menelponnya.<p>

_"T-tidak..."_ Gerutunya dalam hati beberapa saat setelah ia membalikkan badan dan mendapati sesosok pria dengan sweater dan topi hitam yang ia kenakan. Kagami.

Dengan ragu Riko melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di samping Kagami, yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah penampilannya yang menurutnya pasti terlihat berantakan saat ini.

_"Kenapa dia harus duduk disini sih. Aduh, bagaimana kalau dia berpikir bahwa aku semakin jelek dari dua tahun yang lalu karena sekarang aku berantakan seperti ini. Belum lagi wajahku pasti terlihat kusam karena terkena terik matahari tadi. Arrrgh!"_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Oi?" Seru Kagami yang sedari tadi diacuhkan.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku ya?" Ucap kagami kesal.

"_G-gomen_, tadi kau bicara apa?"

Kagami mendengus, "Aku tadi bilang, kita mau kemana?"

"O-oh, itu... Kita mau ke kebun binatang Ueno, kan?" Jawab Riko segera.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku kan tidak hafal daerah sini...,"

Riko tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah. Ya, meski aku juga tidak hafal jalannya, tapi yang kutau itu tidak jauh dari sini. Tapi ummm, bolehkah aku ke toilet sebelum kita berjalan kesana? Aku ingin buang air kecil dan errrr, wajahku terasa panas."

"Tentu saja, ayo." Jawab Kagami yang memang sudah tau mengenai kulit wajah Riko yang agak sensitif jika terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari yang terik, dan siang ini matahari Tokyo sedang sangat terik.

Setelah Riko ke toilet untuk merapikan rambut dan memakai krim tabir surya yang biasa ia pakai sebelum berpanas-panas ria, ia dan Kagami pun berjalan keluar stasiun.

"Setelah ini kemana?" Tanya Kagami ketika mereka telah berada diluar stasiun.

"Sepertinya kesini," ucap Riko sembari berjalan ke arah kiri yang sebetulnya ia sendiri tidak benar-benar yakin soal jalan yang ia ambil.

Kagami hanya pasrah dan mengikuti langkah gadis yang berjalan di depannya.

"Panas... apa ini benar arahnya ya?" Keluh Riko.

"_Baka_. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, awas saja kalau benar-benar nyasar." Omel Kagami.

Riko akhirnya bertanya pada orang mengenai kendaraan yang harus mereka tumpangi untuk menuju kebun binatang Ueno, dan ternyata jalan yang mereka tempuh tidak salah karena halte pemberhentian bus yang akan menuju kebun binatang berada di perempatan jalan di depan mereka. Mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan, mereka berjalan masing-masing dengan Riko yang berjalan di depan.

Selama di bus, tidak ada yang spesial karena mereka sama-sama bungkam tanpa berbicara satu sama lain. Dan satu lagi, Riko lebih sering mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena ia merasa sesekali Kagami memperhatikannya meskipun ia tidak yakin karena ia tidak melihatnya langsung, hanya insting.

* * *

><p>.<p>

a Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
><strong>~Yang Aku Harapkan~<strong>  
>by Yamanaka Jita<p>

.

* * *

><p>Tiba di kebun binatang, mereka langsung menuju loket pembelian tiket masuk dan bergegas memasuki kebun binatang. Kali ini mereka berjalan berdampingan, kagami di sisi kiri dan Riko di sisi kanan.<p>

***Pov (sudut pandang) : Riko Aida**

Lama berjalan, kakiku mulai terasa pegal. Ah, tidak... aku sudah merasa pegal sejak di bus tadi, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak ingin berhenti. Mungkin ini karena lelaki yang tangannya kini tengah kupegang.

Ya, entah bagaimana caranya aku berani memegang tangan lelaki ini di first meet kami. Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana, karena tak bisa kupungkiri aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu orang ini.

Kami hanya berjalan sekenanya, tanpa tujuan yang jelas hingga akhirnya kami hanya berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Menyebalkan, tapi rasanya aku tidak peduli akan hal itu karena perjalanan kami dihiasai dengan canda dan tawa.

Sesekali aku memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan tangan kiriku untuk mencubit pipi kirinya dari belakang karena sejak kami dekat aku selalu bilang padanya bahwa aku menyukai pipinya dan sangat ingin mencubit benda yang terlihat menggemaskan itu, membuat posisiku seperti tengah merangkulnya jika dilihat dari belakang. dan setiap aku melakukannya, ia selalu menarik tanganku itu dari pipinya dan menariknya ke bawah... benar-benar membuat posisiku menjadi orang yang merangkulnya.

Aku menyukai tingkahnya itu.

* * *

><p>Lama kami berjalan-jalan, aku terus memikirkan hal yang memang cukup mengangguku.<p>

Sebenarnya, sejak kami baru berkirim email setahun lalu, saat aku baru saja berpacaran dengan Hyuuga... aku pernah menyukai Kagami, dan aku yakin Kagami pun merasakannya. dan memang benar, saat aku telah putus dari Hyuuga sekitar dua bulan kami jujur soal hal itu... tapi dia bilang bahwa kami tidak bisa lebih dari sahabat. Karena Kagami mengenal Hyuuga, Kagami tidak ingin terlihat seperti penghianat bagi Hyuuga.

Lama waktu berlalu, Kagami sering bercerita soal kedekatannya dengan seorang gadis yang amat dia sukai... seorang gadis yang ternyata mantan kekasih dari sahabatnya juga. Kadang aku merasa cemburu, bagaimana tidak cemburu... ia menolak untuk lebih dari sahabat denganku dengan alasan dia tidak mau menghianati Hyuuga yang merupakan temannya, tapi ia berjuang mati-matian untuk gadis lain yang merupakan mantan kekasih sahabatnya. Rasanya tidak adil untukku.

Tapi aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaan itu, karena satu sisi aku ingin melihat Kagami bahagia... Karena ia telah lama singel setelah putus dari kekasihnya dua tahun lalu. Bahkan setelah gadis itu menolak dia, aku mencoba mencarikannya pacar.

Singkat cerita semua usahaku gagal saat itu. Aku tidak bisa mencarikannya gadis yang pas untuk ia jadikan kekasih. Dan aku menyerah.

Singkat cerita lagi, hubunganku dan dia malah semakin dekat... dia sangat sering menelponku tanpa mengirimi email terlebih dahulu dan aku pun sering meledekinya dengan pertanyaan semacam "Ada apa kau menelpon? Kangen, huh?" yang pasti dan selalu ia jawab dengan kalimat "Kalau ia, lalu kenapa?". Haha, menyebalkan.

Kami terus berkomunikasi secara intens, sampai suatu malam kami jujur tentang perasaan kami masing-masing... dan kali ini dia berkata bahwa kami tidak bisa lebih dari sahabat karena ia takut jika kami putus nanti kami tidak akan bisa sedekat ini lagi. Tapi aku dapat meyakinkannya, dan hingga akhirnya aku mengusulkan untuk bertemu ketika liburan musim panas tiba. Dan dia setuju, dan terlihat errr... bersemangat.

Beberapa hari sebelum bertemu, aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan darinya.

"Aku telah memikirkan hal ini sejak tadi sore. Dan sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukaimu dan aku ingin memilikimu... aku juga berminat untuk menjadikanmu kekasihku saat kita bertemu nanti.  
>Tapi tadi, aku membuka pesan antara aku dan Hyuuga, pesan yang ditulis pada bulan april ketika kalian bertengkar dan aku jadi perantara kalian. Aku jadi ragu, karena disana aku melihat kesungguhan hyuuga mempertahankan hubungan kalian... Ya, meskipun kemarin akhirnya ia meninggalkanmu, aku tetap tidak enak padanya jika harus berpacaran denganmu, Riko."<p>

Pesan itu membuatku takut saat itu... aku takut bahwa Kagami berubah pikiran. Aku takut jika harapanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Dan saat ini rasa takut itu kembali menghampiriku karena meski sekarang kami telah bertemu, dia sama sekali tak membahas soal perasaan, pacaran, ataupun hal semacamnya.

Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu aku nekat mengirimi pesan pada Hyuuga dan berbicara soal ini, dan Hyuuga berkata bahwa aku bebas berpacaran dengan siapa saja karena sekarang kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, dan sepertinya Hyuuga juga mencoba meyakinkan Kagami dengan mengiriminya pesan. Itu yang membuatku percaya bahwa saat kami bertemu dia akan menjadikanku kekasihnya.

Tapi rasa percaya diri itu benar-benar hilang sekarang, berbagai pemikiran aneh terlintas di otakku.

_"Apa dia tetap dengan prinsipnya untuk tidak pacaran dengan mantan kekasih temannya?"_

_"Apa dia berubah pikiran setelah bertemu denganku dan melihat diriku yang berbeda?"_

Ah, konyol. Aku merasa diriku sangat konyol.

"Riko?"

Seketika lamunanku terpecah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pria bermata merah yang terus memperhatikan wajahku.

"T-tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir jam berapa aku harus pulang, karena ayah tidak memperbolehkanku tiba di rumah lewat pukul enam sore."

Kagami melihat jam di ponselnya, "Ini sudah jam setengah tiga sore... mungkin sebaiknya kita keluar dan segera pulang, jadi kau bisa tiba di rumah sebelum jam enam."

_"P-pulang? Sekarang? Ah, ternyata benar. keinginanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya hanya mimpi yang tak akan pernah terwujud."_ Gumamku dalam hati sebelum aku sadar bahwa Kagami sudah meninggalkanku di depan.

"O-oi! Bakagami! Tunggu!" Teriakku sambil mencoba mengejar Kagami yang berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

a Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
><strong>~Yang Aku Harapkan~<strong>  
>by Yamanaka Jita<p>

.

* * *

><p>Kini aku telah terduduk di kereta yang akan membawaku pulang. Ya, jalan-jalan kami telah berakhir dan Kagami tidak membahas apapun soal hubungan kami.<p>

Tapi aku tidak sendiri, Kagami duduk disampingku karena ia ingin mengantarku pulang hingga setengah perjalanan.  
>Untuk menuju rumahku, aku harus melewati sebelas stasiun dan kagami akan menemaniku hingga stasiun keenam.<p>

Kami hanya diam, sesekali bercanda dengan kalimat "Cie cie yang sudah ketemu.". Tidak jelas memang, tapi itu tidak mengherankan karena kami memang senang bercanda.

"Ini sudah stasiun keberapa?" Tanya Kagami padaku.

"Dua, _baka_." Jawabku.

"_Souka_, empat lagi."

Tingkahnya yang menanyakan hal yang sama beberapa kali itu membuatku merasa bahwa ia tak nyaman denganku.

Kami kembali terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum orang yang sering kusebut baka itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

* * *

><p>"Pacaran yuk."<p>

Ia berbicara dengan pelan sembari mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah yang belawanan dariku.

Aku mendengarnya, aku mendengarnya. Tapi aku tidak yakin karena suaranya sangat kecil. Aku takut aku hanya salah dengar.

"Apa?" Tanyaku pura-pura tak dengar.

Lelaki itu menggeleng, "Tidak."

_"Bodoh! Bakagami! Bakariko! Kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu padahal kau sudah mendengarnya, dan kau sendiri tahu dia tidak akan mau mengulang pertanyaan itu karena dia malu! Tapi errr, kau juga bodoh Kagami! Kenapa bertanya hal seperti itu dengan pelan! Aku takut mempermalukan diriku sendiri seandainya aku salah dengar. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Apa kita tidak jadi pacaran? Arrrgh,"_ Omelku dalam hati.

Tak ingin kesempatan ini berlalu begitu saja, aku membuka ponselku dan mengirimi Kagami email berisi satu kata, "Ayo.".

Kagami membuka ponselnya, lalu membaca email yang kukirim. "Ayo kemana?" Tanyanya yang entah pura-pura bodoh atau memang benar-benar bodoh.

"Loh tadi kamu ajak aku kemana? Ya ayo." jawabku yang masih tidak mau kalah.

Hening, lagi. Dan tetap seperti itu beberapa saat.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

_**Deg!**_  
>Sepertinya semua rasa kecewaku membuncah begitu saja dan berganti dengan rasa bahagia. Dan tentu saja aku menjawabnya dengan kata 'iya'.<p>

Lagi lagi kami terdiam, tapi aku maklum karena mungkin kami sedang sama-sama menata hati dan bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

Lagipula ini sudah stasiun ke empat, hanya tersisa dua stasiun dan kami akan berpisah.

"Tinggal dua, ya?" Tanyanya tanpa memandangku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau hati-hati ya. Kirimi aku pesan jika telah sampai di rumah."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Tiba di stasiun ke enam, Kagami bersiap untuk turun dan aku berniat untuk mencubit pipinya untuk terakhir kali di akhir pertemuan kita... tapi tak disangka dia malah mencubit hidungku dengan kencang. Tidak, bukan mencubit... dia menariknya.

Pintu kereta kembali tertutup, aku hanya melihatnya berdiri melihat kereta yang kutumpangi melaju dari kaca jendela. Kami berpisah dengan status kami yang telah berpacaran, seperti yang aku harapkan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

a Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
><strong>~Yang Aku Harapkan~<strong>  
>by Yamanaka Jita<p>

END

.

* * *

><p>Ah! <em>Arigatou<em> untuk yang mau baca.  
><em>Gomen<em> jika ada beberapa hal yang kurang. Deskripsi latar yang paling kurang menurutku, karena ff ini fokus pada perasaan Riko yang penuh harap.

Dan um, sebenarnya ff ini cerita nyata yang author alami sendiri beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tentunya dengan beberapa perubahan, tapi hampir mirip sih... Author ingin mengabadikan momen ini, ceritanya ini first time author ditembak sama cowok secara langsung dengan HHC karena kami berada dalam segitiga persahabatan. *malah curhat

Oke sekali lagi terimakasih... Dan jika boleh author minta review karena ini first time nulis di fandom kurobas. Dan jika boleh lagi, auhtor ingin reader vote untuk bikin sekuel ff ini atau nggak. Soalnya ff ini masih bisa terus dikembangkan meski akan jadi cerita biasa saja tentang dua orang yang agak 'gila' berpacaran jarak jauh. Jika berkenan, cukup tulis "Yang Aku Harapkan... Author bikin sekuel fic ini." atau "Yang aku harapkan... Fict ini cukup sampai disini karena...*"

.  
>Jaa :*<p> 


End file.
